


Keeping Secrets

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic was written around the fic_promptly prompt (alternate universe): Sailor Moon, any, Usagi wasn't the Moon Princess, but was still Sailor Moon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> fic was written around the fic_promptly prompt (alternate universe): Sailor Moon, any, Usagi wasn't the Moon Princess, but was still Sailor Moon

She knows full well that she really isn't the Moon Princess, but she _is_ Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi. Hand picked by the Queen as a handmaiden to the Princess because of her similar looks to that of her own daughter. She herself was supposed to wield the Silver Crystal where her Queen's daughter could not and to protect the heart of the Princess, future Queen of the Moon Kingdom. 

A quiet discussion with a quietly unsurprised Pluto had confirmed what she knew.

That the real Princess was still out there somewhere.

She doesn't have the heart or strength yet to tell the others the truth, that while she was really only their leader and not their Princess. That Luna had only thought she was, simply because she wore her hair in a style that was distinctly similar to that of how Princess Serenity wore her hair.

There's no doubt that while the inner planetary senshi don't know the truth – though Rei might have an idea if her visions ever showed her anything about the past. But she wouldn't put anything past the outer planetary senshi knowing the truth since there seems to be a bond between them that she doesn't completely understand, though they have assured her that they won't be the ones to spill the secret.

But it brings forth the question, where is the Moon Princess if she was sent to their time like the rest of them?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seeing Doubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882899) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)




End file.
